Damned Souls Infernal Rage, Lusts and Desires
by Gelionlegends
Summary: Naruto Dies on the Bridge in the wave county but returns changed older.
1. Default Chapter

**_Damned Soul Infernal Rage, Lust and Desires_**

I do not own Naruto or any of the manga original characters

this becomes slightly **AU plus Romance if i can write it that is. something more what that is will have to be thought on. there will ne lemon but will not appear on FFnet though it will be in laster chapters some light closeness.**

Summary: Naruto Dies on the Bridge in the wave county but returns changed older.  
Years before he dies?  
Will have bad language and vilance and more in later chapters.

Parings: yes there will be later on in the story, but what man would want just one girl/woman. girls narutos original age and older.

new characters yes there will be but later

Prologue

Naruto woke up to the sweltering heat and humidity wondering where he was. He was lying on hard packed earth, which also was warm to the touch, the air had a strange smell to it and he could hear strange noises. One was fairly close to him and the other distant both sounded like thunder, though the closer one after some close listening and thought sounded more like breathing.

When he opened his eyes he was looking straight up at a very strange sky that looked like a bled of reds, greens and yellows which gave it a look that seemed to give a beautiful but slightly sickening look if you stared at it for to long. Looking to his left Naruto could see what looked like trees, grass they looked the right colour and in the distance very large and imposing mountains.

Then he heard a sound like someone chuckling to his right from where the sound of breathing was coming from. Looking to his right he found a sight he thought he would never see, this was of course a very disturbing sight. This was the fur-ball that the 4th Hokage had sealed up inside of him but was now some distance away also laying down watching him.

How could this be possible, how could Kyuubi be free he was supposed to be sealed inside of him, and why had he not kill him now that he was free of his prison.

Plus shouldn't he Naruto also be dead already being that the last he remembered doing was fighting on the bridge in the wave country against Haku.

**Hmm you are wondering why I don't kill you brat**. **Well that's because I cannot thanks to the seal. If the seal was not there I could that but I can't pity I also cannot inflict any damage on you with out doing the same to me.**

Smiling the Giant fox then continued. **Also if you are wondering where you are and why I'm here well again it's thanks to the seal. When demons bodies are destroyed on your world, which is very difficult to do I might add we go back to this place the Fukumaden Pure-n a sort of world for us demons. Though with the seal binding us together when you died I was freed and came back here so as to create myself a new body like I or any other demon would and from their return to your world to continue from were I left off.**

But when I came back I also brought you with me though I had no body and so had to create one you brought your body with you, now how's that for ease. 

Naruto: shut up will you. So your saying that when I died you came back to your home and I came with you and dragged my body here to thanks to the seal.

Does this mean I'm still alive and that I can go back home.

Yes and no. Hehehehe 

**What I mean is before you fly of the handle and start shouting your head off, is that yes you are still alive but no you cannot return home. This is because I tried to go back but I couldn't do it. For some reason I cannot leave. Though if I cannot leave then the same must apply for you too brat.**

Eh Fur-ball what do you mean that you can't go back and why should that stop me from going back.

Sigh **what I mean is that it all comes back to the seal again. Because we are bound by the seal we must it seems that now we are in my home world agree to go together back to your world, and doing so will most likely mean that I will go back in to your body though I think being here has change the seal.**

So your saying that we both have to agree to go and that you'll still be inside me. So what's the problem bar the fact I'm still stuck with you?

**The fact is that they think your dead and to add to this they cannot find your body. So they think your dead.**

Naruto was shocked that he to all intense and purpose to everyone in his world thought him dead. Now what was he going to do, he still wanted to surpass all the Hokage's and become the fifth or sixth Hokage.

**From the look on your face I would assume that you were think about your dream or surpassing all the Hokage's and becoming the leader of the village. I'm right aren't I brat.**

So what if I am.

**Well if you are still determined to become strong then you are in the right place to do it.**

What do you mean fur-ball. How can this place make me stronger?

**Well time flows here differently it can run slowly or run faster here than it does in the Inochi Pure-n so you can train and become stronger fast here and only a few years will pass on the Inochi Pure-n.**

Hmm that sound great but just one problem if time runs faster here then wont I age faster. If I age faster then won't I be really old when I go back home.

**Well you would be right but because of the seal apart of me is inside of you and a part of you in me. So it is likely that you will age slowly but there is a chance you will be changed with your stay here. What that maybe I don't honestly know.**

Ok so I'll stay but where do I start my training. **Well why not start with chakra control, being that your control is terrible. From there why not practice your jutsu and try to perfect them.**

**Also you could try putting these weights on your body **_Kyuubi using the rocks that are beneath him with his chakra creates some weights for Naruto_** this should help with increasing your own chakra and stamina, plus make you faster, stronger and more agile.**

So does this mean your going to help me train then fox?

**Yes. But just a little.**

**Reason why I am giving you some help is that if you get master your control of your chakra or close to it, there is a place deep inside Fukumaden Pure-n there is a place that store great knowledge from not just Inochi Pure-n but other Pure-n's but other Jitsuzai's.**

What do you mean other Pure-n's and Jitsuzai's.

**That's exactly what I mean there are many things to learn there.**

**But the Seigengainoji Toshokan of Knowledge from your Inochi Pure-n was placed here long ago and was sealed to all. No one has been able to get through the defences and see what is in there. But the other Toshokan is within the defences and so no one has seen inside that either.**

**But sadly where this place is has many strong demons around it, and you at the moment are not strong enough to fight one demon let alone the amount that surround the place.**

So what your saying is that if I want to get to this place I have first got to master my chakra control and improve my fighting abilities before we can go there right.

Kyuubi just smiled as if to say that's right.

Erer Kyuubi what is there to ear here I don't see any ramen stands around here.

**Hehehe well brat you see your going to have to eat the local vegetation and wild life. This of course means your going to have to improve you tracking, hunting and killing skills if you want to eat meat. Oh yeah also al the wild life here wont go down with out a fight, so make sure that you can over power and kill what ever you hunt because they are demons that you will be hunting though not very intelligent like the other ones. They are still just as ferrous and crafty as the bigger demons some are even sneaky to.**

**so if you want something to eat you'll have to fight it first and kill it before you can eat it.**

**Thanks fox I think.**

**Oh and after you get something to eat and drink don't for get to put on your weights.**

_That is not dead which can eternal lie,_

_And with strange aeons even death may die._

0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aurthor notes

**Fukumaden: Abode of Demons**

**Inochi: Life (Inochi)**

**Pure-n: Plain, Plane**

**Jitsuzai: reality, existence**

**Toshokan: Library**

**Seigengainoji: Forbidden Kanji**

**Kinmotsu: Forbidden Thing, Taboo**


	2. Chapter 1: Returning home to Inochi Pure...

I do not own Naruto

blazer6 yes there will be some action with thoughs two but I'm not sure who the first L will be.

Licht Sieger I see you recognised where tht little piece or writing came from. I am not sure if I will have it in here but that does not mean that I wont have it.

_Chapter 1: Returning home to Inochi Pure-n_

**_Time in the _Fukumaden Pure-n (Abode of Demons Plane 300 years after arriving there)**

Naruto POV

The time spent here had been put to good use, though the training had been difficult I've managed to improve on what I had set out to do. No thanks to Kyuubi who had sent from time to time, small numbers of lesser demons to _Test_ me. Though Kyuubi's idea of _lesser_ was not the same for me.

These demons had been very strong fast and agile. And all of them had been to sum degree had been crafty, sneaky and ferocious and with the weights on

It had been very difficult at the start but I had managed to defeat them.

Though not with out harm to myself.

The good things about this was when fighting just one to three such fight would be to extent be easy with a small plan depending on what type they were. It was when there were more than 3 that tactics became very very useful. Plus when I had finished I could then use what was left for food and stores.

Naruto POV End

With the constant training and fighting Naruto had become very powerful in body and more agile in mind though it had been some years before he could go and find this place of hakushiki. Though getting there was another matter entirely, thanking whatever deities could hear him that he had improved on his chakra control, stamina and other skills. Especially speed in doing hand seals which had come in handy when he had to use **Kawarimi no Jutsu** to escape when a pack of demons had managed to surround him and jumped in to render him into many bloody little pieces, swapping himself for another demon and letting them kill that one and while they did this using one of the few Jutsu's Kyuubi had taught him** Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu and Kage Shuriken no Jutsu on them. This was of course the same jutsu sasuke use though Naruto thought he had made it better than sasuke could ever do.**

**One of the things he had learned was that sometimes head on confrontation was not always the best idea. So he had to improve on his Henge no Jutsu which had become very powerful in being able to fool most demons but for those that had a very strong sense of smell.**

**In the end it had taken him longer than he had thought it would. Though only things he had left of what he had arrived in were just his metal items, shurikuns, kunai's and forehead protector.**

**Though there was no one around to see him walk butt naked, He felt uncomfortable doing so and with some help from Kyuubi who found it amusing, Naruto had used the skins and bones of the various demons that he killed to fashion clothing for himself.**

Through trial and error he had found that some skins after being cured made better under clothing, shirts, trousers, jackets and coats and shoes and armour being that they were tougher when they were cured. Though some, which he wore for his under cloths, were very soft and all of them were much lighter than normal cloths. When Naruto considered the fact that he was in fact now wearing all leather, Demonic leather. He found it highly amusing for some reason and thought that if he ever managed to get back, he doubt anyone would recognise him in this get up.

The bones he used as more armour seeing that they were lighter and even tougher and stronger than the skins, using chakra to fuse the bones together and then fixing them to the toughest of the leather then fixing it on to his body adding to his body amour of tough skins.

For he had also matured, growing in height as well as balk. He was now a good two to five inches over six feet in height. He was very broad across the shoulders, and deep in the chest. He was long in arm and legs, which all together had fairly large very strong well-toned muscles. Which when he walked seemed to ripple like a cats, just one smooth rippling motion.

This also added to how he looked as he walked. He seemed to flow from one foot to the other always light on his feet his muscles bunching and relaxing as he moved. This would be very disturbing when looked at by someone else and slightly hypnotic for how could anything human move like that, so fast and so fluidly, So deadly.

Naruto's hair grown longer and now was shoulder length. It also had changed colour to a more vibrant and lushes golden look then his old normal blond hair. Though looking into the reflection of his forehead protector he had found that in a way his hair sometimes looked silver a vibrant and lushes just like his gold hair. After some time and some questions to Kyuubi Naruto came to the conclusion. That when it was nighttime, his hair changed to reflect the nighttime and daytime. Would this continue when he went back home as well this would certainly give people something to talk about?

His skin had also changed giving off a slightly glittering look of sliver depending how the light caught it.

And his skin as well as his bones had become tougher, stronger. His skin after time took more damage so things that would normally cut, scratch cause abrasion and bruising in every day to day life in the Inochi Pure-n would not so easily affect him. Though thing like very sharp objects or Jutsu's with enough power could probably do low damage as if he had normal skin. But the stronger /powerful the jutsu or object that was used was more likely to do some minor to serious damage, this also included his bones and organs though they are more sturdy than normal. So unless something very powerful actually hit him directly He was more likely to just get off with just some cracked or fractured bones and bruised organs.

The most notable thing about his body was his eye as well as his face but all Naruto could think of from hen he looked at it was _"same old face maybe a bit better looking and mature"_. They seemed to glow an eerie blue over the entire eyeball.

Though not some thing you would notice unless you looked at his eyes directly and you were fairly close to him. You would miss it.

He still had the same azure blue iris though they did seem to be more vibrant than normal, this also had an effect to which his eyes would hold yours if you slightly caught his eye holding you and compelling you to look in to them forever.

His only other features that were noticeable would be his teeth and nails. These had also undergone some changes; his teeth had become sharper and slightly bigger. His canines were much longer and bigger just like fang really some of the demon that he fought had and ate. His nails on his hands and feet had also changed becoming small claws. He could make them come out of his fingers and toes making them 4 inches long and retract them back to be any length, though he could just make them go all the way back and make them look just like nails though very strong razor sharp nail.

He had from time to time now used these natural weapons when he had used most of his kunai's and shrunken.

When these changes had first had become apparent Naruto had asked Kyuubi what was going on. Well not really asked more liked shouted at him wanting to know what was going on.

Well kit I did say there would be some changes to your body. This would of course be because of the part of me that resides in you, but also because of the food you are eating.

_**What?**_

_**You mean that you knew that this would happen to me you fucking bastard.**_

_**Why didn't you tell me that eating these ugly and slimy bastards I'd change into one of them?**_

Well kit as they say in your world you are what you eat. Though you are only part demon and it's not that noticeable. Most people would think that you have undergone some sort of hard training to make your body very tough and strong and have a Advanced bloodline giving you that appearance.

There are a lot of those in your world. But you can retract the claws and fangs to make them more reasonable and less noticeable.

_**You still could have told me you bastard.**_

_**That I would change with eating them. If I had known I would have just eaten the plants.**_

I don't think that would have made a difference in what you eat. You would still have changed kit. For you to survive you must adapt to where ever you are.

**Naruto still continue to grumble, swear, curse and mutter obscenities about Kyuubi and this Pure-n also it's inhabitants and where they could go, though Naruto had to invent most seeing that he had a vary small vocabulary of such things. After talking to the fox for some hours.**

**This caused Kyuubi to laugh and chuckle about what these were.**

During this time when he was maturing and even when he had stopped, Naruto had started dreaming about women and how they looked. And how attractive they were. He remembered Hinata's Sensei some woman called Kurenai and what she looked like.

Of course like all living beings that called them selves humans Naruto figured out how to get some sexual satisfaction though he would have preferred a real woman to be doing this to but there was no females where he was. It was also embarrassing for him to do this when Kyuubi was around. Kyuubi seemed to talk a previous pleasure in being around and stopping him from doing this.

_**Time in the Fukumaden Pure-n (Abode of Demons Plane 1000 Years after arriving There)**_

After many fights, skirmishes and tricks pulled so soon they arrived at this building, which that looked just like the Hokage tower in the leaf. But before that Naruto had found an entrance that lead down in to a place like a temple and within in the centre on an alter were a pair of strange looking fingerless gauntlets.

They seemed to be alive and strangely coloured. After making sure there were no traps of any kind Naruto picked up the fingerless gauntlets. As soon he had picked up them they suddenly attached them selves to his writs, seeping under his armour and attaching to his flesh. So sudden was this movement and the intense pain that followed. Then the sudden rush of the cool inviting darkness that swept over him and then he felt nothing at all.

Some time later he awoke to find himself now lying down on the floor. Naruto quickly checked his arms and found attached to them the strange fingerless gauntlets, which had now become more like wristbands than fingerless gauntlets. After a few minutes of trying to remove them Naruto gave up and got up and left the same way he had gone in.

Some time later he finally reached the building that he had see in the distance.

Naruto slowly entered this strangely familiar but alien building. Within this building Naruto found row upon row of books and scrolls just like any Toshokan (library) here there was much to learn and by the looks of it would take 10 lifetimes to read them all. But seeing that he had already got the time why waste it just looking at, and start reading it.

**_Time in the Fukumaden Pure-n (Abode of Demons Plane 29,689 Years after arriving There)_**

Naruto POV

Man I can't believe that it took me that long to read all that stuff. A lot of it was pretty interesting stuff which was saying something about me if I found how to build, cook and other thing that have nothing to do with being a Shinobi.

At least I found some really good and unheard of jutsu 's and techniques. Some were definitely forbidden.

Like the art of shape shifting and I do mean true shape shifting not Henge no jutsu but transforming into another shape living and non-living the world would indeed come in handy when moving about especially considering that the technique cannot be cancelled. Also my clothing with some effort could be changed to what ever I wanted and be repaired too.

With practice most of the Jutsu's I use can be easily preformed faster. Using just one-handed seals instead of two hands, and to such a degree I am able to mould chakra with out doing the seals this of course will make things easier for me but hard for anyone trying to copy any of the Jutsu's I use.

Hmm though the years and after reading all thoughs books and scroll, I continued to have thoughs really exotic dreams me the girls from Konoha and one or two not from there. I just wish I could have done some of those things that I had dreamed of. Thank what ever deities that Kyuubi wasn't in here, jacking off in front of him is not something I would want to do in would be embarrassing to do, but man those girls were hot.

Of course it helped that I found that pool that allowed me to look back into my home world. And to see what has happened after I had left, also before and one other people though I mostly followed the girls and the women that I knew or looked hot. Like that Tsunade man those breasts of hers are huge and she still look hot even though she 50 years old and has that jutsu on her.

I had also watched everything up to the point sasuke that traitors bastard left the village. If I was just there I could have stop these things from happening, also I could have gotten laid quite a few times with the techniques I had read up on. With this pool I was able to watch many events that happened to people like Haku and her mother who looked great, Tsunami and Anko to that bone guy's clan and many others. The woman I had been watching I decided that I want them to be mine now and forever but I'm here and they are that and if I did go back now I would be no help to them cause time had moved on. If I'm going to help them and also get these lushes women to be mine and no others then I will have to go not just back to my world but back to before some of these things that happened.

Hmm if I remember right there is a creature called Yog Sothot that I can use to get back to my world and what ever time and place. If I just wanted to go back now to my home all I need do is build a gate and with Kyuubi's help I could then go there.

All I would be doing is returning to what is happening now and that I do not want to do. Ok now I remember I have to go north, better concentrate and see if I can find it.

Hmm hmm yes I can just about sense it.

Far north.

But I also must get some other items like the other pieces of this armour and this sword that have been scattered around the plane it might take me sometime but I should be able to find them all.

Plus it might be very useful to me later on.

Right let's start plus I should build a home just encase that I ever return here.

Naruto POV End

**_Time in the Fukumaden Pure-n (Abode of Demons Plane 30,000 Years after arriving There)_**

Finally after sometime Naruto finally got to the all the pieces. Also using a new jutsu that was very similar to the Kage Bunshin No jutsu but had a major advantage over it and **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu.**

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu **Creates a number of clones, made from water. Each Clone is capable of attacking on its own, yet each is 1/10th the power of the original. A direct hit will cause the clone to revert to water - and it cannot leave a certain radius of the user

And Kage Bunshin no jutsu Creates a clone which Each clone is an exact replica of the person, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.

(a/n just some info to help with what this new technique does and how it is better)

The **Yuuki Seru Kuro-n no jutsu** has major advantage is the fact the clone was an exact replica of the user. Meaning that it could generate it's own chakra, like any real person, by eating drink and sleeping. But also grow in chakra and stamina. But is limited to the abilities the user himself or herself has, plus the clone when made can be made as strong or as weak as the user chooses.

Also with a direct hit the clone wouldn't disappear like the Kage Bunshin but take actual damage from the attack on it. And be able use any techniques that the original could use.

It also could learn, so it could be used in spying/information gathering missions, making new, and improving already existing techniques the things it learned and remembered would go back when the clone was no longer functional.

Though when the clone received too much damage, ran out of chakra or cancelled it's self or by the original. Everything including knowledge how much chakra it had left would go back to the original. This also meant that the user could have moving stores of chakra to which when needed could be called upon to replace used chakra and stamina.

Though the downside is that it takes nearly twice as much chakra to perform than Kage Bunshin, so no over using this skill.

Plus it could not sexually reproduce with anyone.

But for some reason everything but thoughs strange gauntlets were not copied though they were not that noticeable, and the clone could just make some appear that looked like them.

The seals ware far harder to do but with practice after time easy. And if given time to perform the jutsu Naruto could use just one hand and with his mind easier to mould chakra than before he could get the technique performed fairly fast though if not enough time to do it with one hand then using two and mind he could still get them out faster.

With about a hundred created and left to find and build a home that suited this place and could survive the time and elements, keeping out the demons.

So if he ever came back he'd have a place to call home plus with a gateway being built last inside the Fortress and an identical pool that was in the Toshokan that allowed him to see into his world.

It was a nice looking place even if Naruto thought so. Naruto was the only one bar Kyuubi who seemed to find something else to do, who thought that, maybe when he got the other to come here then it might be he would find out.

After 311 years Naruto had also fought and defeated the very powerful female trio of demon dragons and bound them to him forever. They would also serve him loyally forever because using the knowledge he had gained in Toshokan. Naruto had created a new type of binding and sealing technique that would be called forbidden in his world. Being that it could not be undone and those that this was used upon would be his to control.

Then sealing them onto the trench coat. Though the sealed beings were still alive and aware they could move from the trench coat to any other piece of clothing or his body should Naruto's cloths get lost, stolen or destroyed.

Giving him a very cool looking trench coat.

Which he had made some two years prier to his encounter with them?

Then later though not without great difficulty Naruto had managed to do the same to 12 of these small creatures which could be very fast and very strong using their teeth and claws and very hard to hit and kill.

These creatures after sometime he was able to teach them something that would make them even deadlier than they were before.

When you looked a the trench coat you had three dragons seeming to fly on the coat's surface and there heads poking over the shoulders. And clinging on the backs of them and seeming to float on other parts of the coat were these 12 creatures.

Naruto's cloths had changed because of the battles and because that now that he was going back it would be best to look like a Shinobi. So all his cloths were ether pitch black, dark browns, blues and greens. He was still wearing the weights though they now were designed to be very heavy but easy to remove if necessary.

The completed armour was now like a second skin fitting with easy under the cloths he now wore. Since finally completing the set it had change in away that it could change making it's self in to any type of clothing, style, size, colour and the only draw back was that he couldn't get it off. If he wanted to be naked he had to only concentrate and the armour would change size and flow into his body.

The sword had been a strange style of blade that he had read about when he had finally found all the pieces and put it together. The entire weapon was black and look to be very menacing when looked at, it also was fairly big the size of a bastard sword but not as heavy. Using the same seal Naruto had on the Demon dragons and the creatures, Naruto sealed the sword inside himself so that it could not be lost or stolen though from the feel of it the sword probably would not let anyone wield it. Though wearing it on the outside did look good, plus it could change its style and size to match what he wanted though not into things like kunai's and other such items only different types of sword. So a scabbard was created with which it could be placed in if worn outside.

Naruto had made it to the place were he could contact Yog Sothot. Kyuubi had also come for to return back to Inochi Pure-n required both of them but to a time and place they need Yog Sothot help.

But first Naruto had to speak and chant in a language that was not human but demonic, eerie and disturbing (A/N this language is disturbing in the sense of how it sounds which would be very beautiful and haunting). The language was not meant for the human vocals but Naruto had changed and after some time chatting with Kyuubi and the Demon Dragons he could speak fluently and easily.

After some time chanting and calling up great amounts of chakra Naruto was finally able to summon a portion of Yog Sothot and from there tell it where he and Kyuubi when.

The sky had changed to a totally different colour and shade. But when the process began it exploded into a maelstrom of colours, which as Naruto and Kyuubi were draw into.

All they could see as they were pulled in was the blinding colours and then nothing it all went a thankful pitch black for their sense and they thought and heard no more.

**_Time in the Inachi Pure-n (Mortal Plane 2 Years after Kyuubi's attack and sealing in Konoha arriving some where in the stone country)_**

Stone Shinobi POV 

Tsuchikage waited as the Anbu team appeared in his office and kneeled in front of his desk. "What have you to report on that strange weather phenomenon and what caused the earthquake and that godforsaken sound"?

Anbu Team Leader "near the boarders of Grass and Waterfall countries we found where this originated. For about one and a half miles in a circle the entire area was melted. The ground had melted and fused together down a good 1 meter at the centre gradually sloping up out towards the edge. From the looks of what happened it would seem that something exploded from how the melted and fused ground and rocks flowed outwards.

When we were nearing the area we could all feel the intense heat still coming off from the site. The near we went the more hotter it became, we were forced to try and use water Jutsu's to cool the area down though this did not work out as hoped being that nearly all water had evaporated.

When we did reach the epicentre we found what appeared to be footprints of a fairly large man fairly heavy though these were the only evidence we could find, and that who ever this person is, is most likely now out there and if such a person can create such an attack and survive is most likely to oppose a threat to use if his attentions are not good."

Tsuchikage started to think over what the Anbu had said this disturbance had started 3 days ago. And it seemed that the site that this acur at something came out, also the area was still hot from this explosion or emergence. Or was this just some type of Jutsu that some stone Shinobi was trying out or an enemy. this must be investigated further, for if it was not a Shinobi stone or other village and even missing-nin's then it might very well be a demon. If so why is it here.

The Tsuchikage stood and moved to look out the window while thinking these thoughts. "Captain I want you to continue to such the area and find out if any strange people or creatures have been seen, but if you do come in contact don't try to attack with out finding if it is hostile. Plus take some hunter-nin's to help two teams, and do not underestimate this person or being."

Anbu Captain "Understood Tsuchikage-sama" then the Anbu vanished in a poof of smoke

Tsuchikage we will have to wait and see what this it? Wants. This is going to be an interesting year or years.

Three days earlier

The heavens seemed to convulse for a couple of minutes then heave and rip open and expel a blinding orb of mixed colours that were racing at unheard of speeds (which were very stomach churning). The orb raced down at horrific spread and collides with the rocky earth. This intern caused an earthquake of great magnitude that spread out to rock the nearly the entire stone country.

Then the orb seemed to contract then explodes outwards spreading out in a fiery maelstrom of fire melting and flowing out like water the rocks and earth fusing the rock elements together.

The fiery Maelstrom spread out in a circle super heating and boiling the very air. Destroying anything and everything in its path. Eventually the Fiery Maelstrom stopped 1½ miles from the epicentre of where the orb had landed.

Soon after the fiery Maelstrom had nearly dissipated a crouching figure could slowly be seen as it straightened. As it stood up its eyes closed taking a deep breath, which it then let out, in a gigantic earth trembling roar, as if to announce that it had arrived.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes after the roar he had let out; all around him he could see melted rock for a 1-½ mile. Naruto hmm my return seems to have been quite flashy it seems, hmm just how I like to be but its nice to have a person or crowd to show off to.

Well now I'm back I better go off and find out where I am and when I am. But I better get moving I don't want any shinobi's finding me cause I want to keep a fairly low profile. So I'd better go.

As Naruto considered what to do the sky slowly returned back to its normal shade of morning blue though there was still some residue from the portal, faint crackle and discharge of energy.

Having thought about what he was going to do Naruto checked to get his bearings and find which why was north and which was south before he started to move. After finding north Naruto decided to jump south this way making it harder for someone to track him. Jumping up toabout two miles and using his chakra to glided

Down to earth using the heat that was rising from the area to fly out to some ten miles, during that time he was able to see that the land scape was mostly rocky with some vegetation sticking out here and there.

After landing Naruto decided that if he were to travel fast and without drawing any attention and see the landscape it would be best for him to change his form and go as a bird. After this Naruto shifted his form changing into a big eagle then after some practice and false starts he got off the ground and slowly flapping his wings and getting some up lifts from the air currents was soon soaring high above the landscape, then he started out south hopefully towards the hidden leaf.

Three days after starting out

it had been three days after starting out and he was now flying over the fire country having crossed into the fire county just two days ago. Naruto decided that it would be better now that he was here to land and find out what was happening just to make sure he was home well two years after his birth that is Naruto thought to himself. I better go and land in some trees and change back into my human form.

After landing in a copse of trees he change back though with some differences in his cloths, these were that now a face mask covered some of his nose and checks and the rest under them. Coloured black like his trench coat, also a black baggy hood with some black gauss that was fixed into the inside the hood now hide hi head and with the gauss it then helped to make seeing his eyes and what was not covered by the face mask harder to see.

After some checking to make sure that all was right he then left the trees and started to walk towards a small town were he could get some information.

After some time he walked into the town and be gain slowly picking pockets with out any of his patrons knowing that he was doing so. He eventually after getting enough money got something to eat RAMEN after so long with out eating it he found after having miso soup and beef ramen heaven sent. While eatig Naruto started asking some questions about Konoha saying that he had been out in the wilds and that he had heard that something had happened the something about a nine-tailed demon fox attacking the village.

Ramen chief "yeah that's right about nearly 2 years ago a fox demon attacked the village and was killed by their fourth Hokage but in doing so it cost him his life. And now the village is at war with the Cloud after all that's happened, ahh I just don't understand what the cloud hopes to gain. You better be careful about were you go cause there are cloud Shinobi coming in to this country."

"sure thanks for the information and I'll take care about not getting into trouble." Said Naruto.

After paying the money Naruto got up and left the village after some time walking he sopped to think what he would do now that he had arrived.

After some thought Naruto decided that he should start looking for these women and girls and place his mark upon them but also find and build safe a place

For him to hide and rest from the world. It would have to be some where near to the leaf but still far enough so as not to attracted attention from there.

After some time Naruto took from a inner pocket a bag which was full of small black buttons with a small red spiral on top of a blue moon. Which he then took three of them and throw them on the ground he then preformed some seals and dircted the chakra at the black buttons and released the jutsu. There was a poof and out came three identical copy's of him which were dressed in nearly the same style of clothing except for the hood and mask which was quickly remedied by them.

"You three go towards Konoha and find a mountain range near but still far enough away from there and build a home." Naruto got into detail about what he wanted and the clones which were **Yuuki Seru Kuro-n no jutsu** (which had been sealed so as not to waste chakra creating them) set off to do so with 15 black buttons for two and 17 for the other, for when they found a suitibul place they were to release them and start work, being that they could use the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** to create more of them to make the work go faster. They should be finish after 2-3 months after finding the site.

Now to start the hunt for them

Naruto thought this as he started running his journey towards the mist country to find Haku and her mother, smiling as he went picking up speed.

-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well that's tat you'll have to wait and see what happens next chapter.

And many thanks goes to my beta reader for all the help she gave me thank you.

Author notes/ some Jap words that you my find useful

Fukumaden: Abode of Demons

Inochi: Life (Mortal)

Pure-n: Plain, Plane

Jitsuzai: reality, existence

Toshokan: Library

Seigengainoji: Forbidden Kanji

Kinmotsu: Forbidden Thing, Taboo

Hakushiki: Extensive Knowledge

Ripurike-shon: Replication

Bunshin: Dividing

Kuro-n: Clone

Yuugen: finite, limited

Seru: Cell

Yuuki: Organic

Yuugen Yuuki Seru Kuro-n no jutsu: Organic Cell Clone


End file.
